Realize your own Feelings
by Chykuri Akihiko
Summary: Mikan appears to be confused of her feelings, Natsume makes her feel neglected but sometimes she just pauses because of his sudden actions. They spend lots of time together but will she ever understand what's hidden behind those times? moments of NxM RxH
1. Day of Questions

Konnichiwa, miNna-san! This is my first story, and i am trying my best in making this successful!  
So, please cooperate with me and tell me my rights & wrongs... but please don't criticize me.. I'm a newbie you see..  
Well.. here we go with my First story's Chapter 1!

**Chapter 1  
--------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was a nice fair day at the academy. It was Sunday today so classes are chosen by the students. And as the day begins things are still always as they seem…

Mikan Sakura…. Yes, the little girl that was once known as the "no-star" has woken up from her slumber…

"aaaaaahhh…. What a great sleep…" she said standing up from her bed and looking at the clock it was just quarter to 4 in the morning she then walked up the window and breathed in the fresh air

"today's really a great day!.." she said and so she decided to come out early she then did her morning things and she dresses in her civilian clothes since it was Sunday. She wore her white pleated skirt and her baby blue blouse and walked out to her room.

"it's still really early so, I guess I wont see Hotaru and the others till it's a bit late" she said while imagining if she went knocking on Hotaru's door at this time of the morning…

**Imagination (cloud appearing above the head)**

Knock! Knock! knock!

Hotaru woke up irritated and she opened the door and found out that Mikan was the one making the ruckus that woke her up.

"Goooood mooooorning, Hotaru! Do you want to eat brea-" Mikan said hoping for a hug and only to see that Hotaru was holding her small baka gun aiming at Mikan and……

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

She was sent straight out of her room

"hoooooo-taaaaaaa-ruuuuu!" Mikan said with tears in her eyes

"it's so early, you idiot! Don't go disturbing people at this time of the morning!" she said with a sleepy-disturbed face and then BANG! Hotaru closed the door and went back to sleep.

**Poof! End of imagination (the cloud poofed!)**

Mikan snapped out of her thoughts with a never-mind-doing-that face. She then keep on walking and she reached the cafeteria. She looked at the window as she entered

"I'll just eat outside. It seems more fun!" she said with a bright smile on her face and got the food and put it in a small basket and started to walk outside looking for a good place to eat and then she spotted the tree where in she always sees Natsume but seeing the time he wont probably even be there. She then decided to stay under THAT tree where, as she sat down she rested on the trunk of the tree with her eyes closed feeling the soft breeze of the wind then when she opened her eyes a leaf fell on her lap she got it then she looked up and saw a certain raven-haired boy at the branch of the tree but she couldn't really recogize him since his bangs are covering his face and then a sudden gush of wind made the hair of the boy flow revealing his eyes then Mikan realized that the boy was none other than...

"oi, what are you doing so early in the morning here, little girl?" the boy asked

"oh! good morning Natsume! how come you're out here so early?.." she said

**natsume: **"i was the one asking you that, little girl"

**mikan: **"well i just happen to wake up early, that's all. what about you?

**natsume: **"same thing"

**mikan: **"oh, well... since your here, wanna eat with me?"

natsume looked down on her wondering what she's offering him and mikan showed him the basket she has with her and natsume just looked away and said...

"why would i wanna eat with a stupid little girl like you?

**mikan: **"i was just asking, you idiot! and isn't it about time you call me by my real name?! not stupid or little girl or what-print-my-panty-have-today girl?!

**natsume: **"why should i?"

**mikan: **"well...i..." she really didn't know what to say after that

natsume who was waiting for a loud and angry reply looked down again and noticed her frowning face then looked away again

"didn't you say you wanna eat?... huh, little girl?.." he said trying to keep his cool

mikan then snapped out of her thoughts and said

"oh... yeah! come down here natsume.. i have lots!"

then mikan threw the leaf that fell on her awhile ago to him, signaling him to come down and natsume got a hold of it and went down got her hand giving her the leaf and closing her palm. mikan who was suprised at his action just stared blankly.. then

"oi! are you gonna let me eat or not?!"

"huh?... oh yeah! here you go!"

and so they ate and ate until they were full, but then natsume finished suddenly...

buuuuuurp!

mikan looked up to him still having her mouth full. she was too suprised at natsume that she cant chew her food up, natsume noticing this shot her a glare.. then suddenly mikan was able to swallow up the food and blinking in the process, then..

"ahahahahhahah!! hohohohoh! heheheheh! ahahahaha!!! na- nat- hahahaha! natsu- hahaha!"

(well.. let's just say that she cant stop laughing)

natsume glares deadly, but mikan doesn't see nor care

natsume then gets his cup of water and spills it over on mikan, so... she was really wet...

"...silence..."

"NAT-SUUUUU-MEEEE!!!!!! NO BAKA!"

"hmmm!! serves you right!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!?!?!!"

"it's your own fault, polka-dottes not mine"

-----------the arguing just kept on going with the insults and blaming-----------

"i've had enough of this!"

"HEY! AT LEAST HELP CLEANING UP!"

"no thanks, little girl"

"mougggh... natsume!!!"

but right after mikan said that, natsume was already gone...

when mikan finished cleaning up she just walked back to her room with the basket in her hand and while walking she keeps one thinking why natsume has to spill water all over just because she heard him burp, then before she realized it she was already in her room. she got in and put down the basket and went to change her clothes, since it was still a bit wet. now her clothing is a skyblue skirt that reaches up to her toes and a white polo-like shirt and she also lets her hair down since it was also a bit wet from what natsume did to her.

"gggrrrr... that natsume!! it was such a great day and he just had to ruin it!!"

_"but did he really ruin your day?"_

"who... who said that?!"

_"its me idiot, your mind, your conscience, yourself!"_

"ookay... and what do you mean by 'did he really ruin my day'?"

_"geez... you're really an idiot! think about it, you were happy that you got to eat with him weren't you?"_

"sure, i am! but he just had to spill water all over me!!"

_"SURE YOU ARE, huh?.. i thought you always hated him for being the kind of guy he is?"_

"i do! and that's true!"

_"then why are you so happy when you're around him???"_

"that only happens when i dont have company!"

_"REEAALLYY NOOW??"_

"of course!! what are you trying to tell me anyway???"

_"what im trying to say is that... i bet you really like him and i mean REAALLY.."_

"w...wh... WHAT?!?! ME?! LI- LIKE... NAT-SUME??!! NO WAY! ZETTAI YADA!" (no way!!)

_"ooohoooh... there's the guilty side... oooh... so, i see it's true.. i am YOU after all..."_

"that's not even possible! how can i like a big stupid idiotic arrogant who doesn't even care about a thing i say, pushes me around and teases me for whatever-im-wearing-for-a-certain-day-panty-girl!!"

_"exactly!!"_

"what 'exactly!!'?!"

_"that's exactly why you like him... actually... love him..."_

"l-lo...love?? natsume??"

-------pause--------

**END OF CHAPTER  
-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Well... that's all for now! hehehe.. Please tune in for the next chapter! and Thank you for reading up to the end!


	2. Knowing the feeling

kOnnichipuu, minna-san! Here's Chapter 2!  
I wonder if my story is being read by you guys, but anyway.. i have the couRage to go on!  


THANK YOU SO MUCH to May-San!  
I hope you'r reading this may-san... thank you so much for the review! I'll keep going, i tell you.. so, please continue on reading this...

Alright! on the story!...

_**Previously...**_

_"exactly!!"_

"what 'exactly!!'?!

_"that's exactly why you like him... actually... love him..."_

"l-lo...love?? natsume??"

-------pause--------

**Chapter 2**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"what the heck?! there's no way i could like a stupid pervert guy like that!!"

_"what do you mean 'no way?' of course, you can like a guy like that, you stupid!"_

"now, i'm stupid?! i'll show you that i don't like him at all!"

_"show me?! ha! you don't need to show me! i know what's in your heart! Well, since you don't understand it yet, there's no helping it.. See yuh, stupid me!"_

"wha? wait! i really don't like hiM!!!!"

**Someone: **"who the heck are you shouting at, little girl???"

mikan turns around

"Natsume!! why you doing here?!"

"Why? one, the door was open- two, it was really noisy- and three, i was looking for you.. Got it memorized?!"

"Right, got it... Well, why were you looking for me?"

"Bastard, wants you.. i mean, Narumi wants to talk to you, he's outside in the gazeebo"

"Mr. Narumi? oh, alright then"

mikan said while walking out when natsume grabs her wrist, and she turns around

"what is it?"

"here." natsume says flatly handing her a leaf

"Is this from before? what's this for?"

"for protection--"

"natsume..." mikan said with her eyes twinkling

"so, that the leaves outside won't die coz you touched it"

"WHAT THE HECK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" poppes a vein in her head

Natsume says while counting with his hands

"well.. it's true that your'e dangerous" another vein pops

"and you're also contagious" another vein

"you also don't have a sense of being normal" another vein

"together with your stupidness, it suits quite well" another big vein

"NAAAATSSUUUMEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! YOU BIG STUPID FOX!!" Mikan shouted and brings out a hammer but Natsume dodged it.

Natsume then walks away and says "hey, foxes are cute, unlike you!"

"why i oughtta!!---"

"hey, little girl! don't forget about Mr. Bastard!"

"oh right! i almost forgot!" mikan quickly recovered and ran outside to the gazeebo

in the gazeebo

"Hello, Mikan-chan!" Mr. Narumi said together with Yuu and Hotaru

"hi, Mr. Narumi! hey, Yuu... Hiiiii, Hotaaaruuu!!

----baka! baka! baka!----

So, Mr. Narumi What did you call me for?" Mikan said sitting quietly with 3 bumps in her head while sipping tea

**Narumi: **"oh, i just wanted to talk to you about the upcoming festival"

"Why? is there something wrong?"

**Narumi: **"oh no, in fact this year's festival is gonna be different than the previous ones"

"Really? why?"

**Narumi: **"You'll figure that out tomorrow"

"oh i see"

FASTFORWARD- NEXTDAY

**Narumi: **"okay, class this year's festival is going to be a bit different"

"Why is there something new, Mr. Narumi?" one of the students said

**Narumi: **"Yes, for you see this year you are all going to be having a Masked Ball instead of the Last Dance, the teachers agreed to this for it will put more thrill and curiosity and it's also a chance to meet or be close to someone than before"

"Hey, that sounds kinda fun!" one student said

"Yeah! and we get to wear masks and stuff!"

BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH

(everyone started talking about it and how fun it would be)

**Narumi: **"BUT! Pay Attention minna! To know the identity of the person you are dancing with, you have to remove both of your masks"

"WHAT! WHY?!" some group said

**Narumi: **"because it wouldn't be fair, you would'nt want the one you're dancing with know who you are but not know him/her back don't you?"

"Guess Not..." almost everybody said

**Narumi: **"Well, that's all there is today, the rest of the day is free period! You can prepare for the upcoming festival or for the Ball too! Adieu!"

...with that Mr. Narumi left the students...

Everyone was excited and talked on how fun and interesting the Ball will be, except for 2 certain people

**Mikan: **"Hey, Natsume are you going to the ball?"

"...no"

**Mikan: **"what?! why not?!"

"coz one, who cares- two, i don't care- three, its boring- Got it memorized?"

**Mikan: **"well, yeah but... i thought it would be fun with you...and everyone"

---natsume peeps from reading his manga to look at her expression and he felt kinda guilty but touched coz he thought about her having fun with everyone and so he said

"maybe it won't be so bad" and covered his face with his manga

---with that mikan's face lit up and smiled that brightiest smile he have ever seen

**Mikan: **"That's GREAT!! Well, Natsume, Ruka do you guys want to go to Central Town with me and Hotaru?"

---suddenly Hotaru comes closer to Ruka and says

"Go or the whole school sees this" she shows Ruka Giant Piyo with Ruka in its arms

"uuhh... Natsume?" Ruka said with pleading eyes

"whatever"

**Mikan: **"alright then! Tomorrow, at 8:30 sharp alright?"

**Ruka: **"right, we'll be there"

**Hotaru: **"you'd better" she said while showing him the picture again

---and so they chased each other again, Hotaru hopped into her duck like flying scooter and Ruka rides his Rhino once again,

while Mikan and Natsume kept on pestering and shouting at each other, but they all said in their minds

"A day without this is never complete"

**END OF CHAPTER**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Well... here is once again the end of another chapter... Thank you so much for reading up to this point!  
I'm new her so, please help me get through my first story here... hehehe!  
Please read the next chapter! It's going to be quite fun!

Twinkle Akihiko signing Out!


	3. Acceptance

kOnnichipUu, Minna-san!

I hope you're still reading this story, i am really trying my best so please support me...  
Oh yeah! May-san, i hope you're reading this... Thanks again for reading the Chapter 2! Thanks to your review, i went on to Chapter 3!  
So, i really hope that you'll read this up to the end... Hontone Arigatou Gozaimasu May-san!

Well, here we are with Chapter 3! But First!

**A LITTLE NOTE:**

I forgot to mention in the previous chapters but everyone are in the Middle School Branch already, so

Natsume & Ruka -- 14yrs old

Mikan & Hotaru -- 13yrs old

**Chapter 3**

---------------------------------------------------------

7:30am the next day

Natsume was out hanging in his usual tree

Ruka was with him, they were both looking up in the sky thinking about yesterday

_**Natsume: **"That little girl, ---mikan's face appears in his head---_

_always has the words to make me energetic"_

_**Ruka:** "I wonder if i'll ever get those pictures back ---a picture of hotaru appeared in his mind---_

_i guess there's really no rush"_

**BOTH: **"Hey!"

they looked at each other and said

"What is it?"

"You go first Ruka"

"Oh, okay... I was just wondering Natsume.. Will you get her anything?"

"who?"

"You know very well who I'm referring to, Natsume"

"I don't know, should I?"

"Sure, why not? We're going to Central Town today aren't we? I'm gonna look for something too."

"You're gonna get her something?!"

"---ruka blushes--- yeah"

LATER -- 8:25am

"ne hotaru, what are you gonna buy in Central Town?"

"Stuff for my invention"

"Aren't you going to get ready for the festival?"

"I am baka! That invention is going to be a costume/dress & masks invention, so that we won't need to buy overly expensive clothes anymore"

"oooh, i see! then i'm gonna look for something to give the one i dance with"

"whatever baka"

**SOMEONES: **"HEY!"

Mikan and Hotaru turns around to see that Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Ruka & Natsume together.

**Hotaru: **"Why did we suddenly multiply?"

**Yuu: **"Gomenasai hotaru-chan, mikan-chan! but Ruka-kun told us that you guys were going to Central Town so we tagged along coz we were going there too"

**Mikan: **"That's great! The more the merrier! Alright minna! Let's go to Central Town!

LATER IN CENTRAL TOWN

"SHUT UP BAKA! WHO CARES!!"

"I CARE YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

**Both: **"GRRRR!!"

Everyone sweat droppes, Mikan & Natsume has been fighting for some things for awhile now

**Yuu: **"Come on, Mikan-chan.. Natsume-kun didn't mean to burn your hair, it just seemed that the apple you were holding was gonna go wild"

**Mikan: **"That's no reason to burn my hair! you stupid fox!"

**Natsume: **"Who cares about the reason you idiot!"

**Both: **"GRRRRRRRR!!!"

"They have been fighting over the stupid little things ever since we came here" Hotaru mentioned while eating some ice cream

"yeah, first the howalon" mentioned Anna

"then the book" mentioned Nonoko

"and also the ballpen and the little pig just awhile ago" mentioned Koko

"they just can't let something small go" finished Ruka

-----in the background are some shouts of arguments------

they all look at Natsume and Mikan who were still arguing and sweatdropped, Hotaru grabbed Ruka's wrist and said

"Let's leave those idiotic birds alone"

"What?! but!...

Natsume!"

Natsume stopped shouting to look at Ruka

"We'll be going ahead!" and Ruka made a sign with his hands

Natsume just nodded and saw a flower shop from a little farther

"oi, polka-dottes!"

Mikan turns with an angry face

"What now?!"

"I'll be off for awhile"

"Huh? okay, we'll all be meeting at the bus stop later"

Natsume then walks off leaving a confused mikan, He made sure no one sees him going to the flower shop and walks in. He asks the clerk

"Do you have any roses?"

"Yes, we do would you prefer red roses?"

**Flashback**

"Hey, Natsume if you were to choose a color of a rose which would it be?"

"Why?"

"Nothing, it's just that i find it wierd that other people choose red for the one they love all the time"

"Huh?"

"Well, for me it would be better if they combined white and yellow roses, that way it would mean that they want to be together with that person and experience happiness with her"

**END FLASHBACK**

"No, white & yellow roses"

"Alright, please come over"

Natsume was showed the greenhouse behind the store there he saw different colors of roses and asked the clerk once again

"Do you have plastic flowers?"

"Yes, we do it's inside on the left side"

Natsume went inside and examined all the plastic flowers ((or are they fake flowers? i dnt really know)) and he found a plastic red rose he then thought and said to the sales lady

"Can I be the one to arrange the flowers?"

"Yes, you may"

Natsume then picked 4 half bloomed white and yellow roses and took the plastic red rose, he arranged the roses in a way that the white and yellow roses complimented each others colors and in the middle he placed the plastic red rose, the sales lady gave him a choice of wrapping papers and he chosed the light peach one and a ribbon that matches it.

"You can be qualified as a great flower anrranger!" said the sales clerk

"Does it look like it can be loved?"

"Yes! most definitely! but i don't understand the purpose of the plastic rose in the middle"

Natsume stared at the bouquet and murmered something

"What was that, sir?"

"Nothing, How much are all of it?"

"That's a total of 1000 rabbits but since it was you who arranged it it counts down to 800 rabbits"

Natsume handed the sales lady 850 rabbits

"Sir, only 800 rabbits" she said while returning the 50 rabbits

"Keep it! Keep the roses in a hidden place, I'll come back for them"

"Oh, okay."

With that Natsume went to the bus stop they were all there,

Hotaru being chased by Ruka while holding up his picture,

Anna, Nonoko & Koko experimenting with something they just bought and

Mikan sitting at the bench eating ice cream -- more like 2 ice creams

Mikan saw Natsume and ran to him

"Where the heck were you, Natsume?"

Natsume was just staring at her face and turned his head away

"None of your business polka-dottes!"

"Hmmp! Fine! Here!" she said while handing over the other ice cream to him

Natsume just stared at it and took it so fast that Mikan didn't even notice

"You should at least stay thanks! I used my own money for that!"

"Who asked you to use your own money?" Natsume said flatly licking the ice cream

---the argument just went on---

Mikan and Natsume both thought

"Why do we always end up this way?"

WIth that they went back to the academy, but what the others didn't know was in the middle of Mikan & Natsume's argument, for a minute Natsume actually laughed and nobody knew but Mikan.

**END OF CHAPTER**

-----------------------------------------------------

Here is another end of the chapter, I think i sort of focused this more on Natsume though, Gomenasai!  
But please, continue reading! If you read up to this point please finish it!  
Twinkle Akihiko signing Out!


	4. The Gathering

_kOnnichipUu! minna-san!  
hontone gomenasai for the late update... I was out of town and my mind just doesn't seem to be ready to write.  
so, i kinda waited till i got the urge to write again.._

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this Chapter..  
Minna-san, if ever you are reading my story.. I really thank you for the time you spend in reading it..  
If ever you have suggestions, plz tell me.. I am new here after all.. and I can't easily express into words m imagination..  
So, plz tell me

May-san, i hope you are still reading this.. I have promise myself that I will put my heart into writing this!  
hontone arigatou for your support!  


**Chapter 4**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The days had passed and it's time for the Alice Festival already, everybody worked so hard and are now enjoying theirselves with the different attractions.

But now, the Special Ability Class created a different kind of RPG game. It wasn't like the genies from before, It was like the game of different Final Fantasy/s.

The line for the RPG was longer than usual, because of the commotion. Natsume came with Koko and his 'gang' and noticed the long line

**Natsume: **"what's going on in there?"

**Koko: **"I think it's the Special Ability Class, come'on Natsume let's take a look, it looks kinda different than usual

When they entered they saw all kinds of students getting all excited, but something caught Natsume's attention...

It was Tsubasa and Mikan welcoming the players with Tsubasa's hand on mikan's shoulders, After a few seconds...

**Someone: **"Hey, it's getting hot! It' not even summer!"

"yeah! I wonder what's wrong"

_**Talking in the Background**_

Tsubasa noticed that something or more like someone was causing the heat and noticed Natsume in the crowd, and smirked to himself and carried Mikan bridal style, and It was boiling HOT!

**Mikan: **"Hey, there's Natsume!" mikan shouted waving her hand still in Tsubasa's hands

They looked like married couple and Mikan dressed the way she is

attracted lots of eyes from the guys and Mikan being the "naive girl" she is doesn't notice, Natsume made that scary angry eyes of his and the crowd cleared a way and walked towards Tsubasa with that burning aura of his.

**Tsubasa: **"Hey Natsume! what's with that fiery look?"

Natsume just made his eyes angrier and that shook Tsubasa with fear

_"oh geez, he's mad. what now?_

_...I know!"_

Tsubasa put Mikan down and the atmosphere became normal again

"why don't you put the fiery look in the game? Besides, you can win a prize if you win!"

"And that prize would be?" natsume said with the usual grumpy face

"The-- usual having a student from the S.A. class to be your sla-ve for a we-ek kind of prize" Tsubasa said with some hesitation in his voice

_"This time for sure! you'll be my slave"_ Natsume thought with that burning aura again

"rriigghttt"

_"This is the plan, right Misaki? him getting mad is part of it, isn't it?"_

**Tsubasa: **"Alright the rules are simple when you enter you get to get the role of either Squall or Tidus, If you happen to be Squall all you have to do is get pass all the students you encounter till the end and if you happen to be Tidus, all you have to do is get pass all the students you encounter till the end but rescue your specific princess from our class. You can use your alice but violence is not allowed, you can also pick a weapon/aeon from the box, If you have an aeon, you can sacrifice it once if you can't figure the puzzle but after that it's gone"

**Natsume: **"Let's just get on with it"

**Announcer: **"Customer #318 in, Customer #318 in, Role TIDUS!"

Natsume enters the game with a "Carbuncle" shaped toy following him from behind,

"Kyuu! Kyuu!"

He defeated the students by just using his alice all the way

((if you watched the anime, you know what i mean ))

the next puzzle was Misaki, she then said

"Figure out who the real me is in 30 seconds and i'll let you pass"

and as every second passed she multiplied herself, Natsume tried making fire around the Misaki/s but it didn't work

"Time is running out... And you came this far too, what are you gonna do now? Your princess is waiting"

_**Natsume: **"this is actually tough, my fire won't work"_

"Kyuu! Kyuu! Kyuu!"

Natsume thought he felt something tugging his pants and saw the Carbuncle stuff toy.

**Natsume: **"Hey! Take this!" He said handing the talking stuff toy one of the Misaki/s

**Misaki/s: **"what?! you gonna sacrifice it now?"

"Got a problem?" and she just decreased herself and it appeared that the Misaki that Natsume gave the toy was

"Too Bad.. I was the real one and you wasted the aeon on your last puzzle before the goal too.

Well, Good Luck on your princess!" she then walked away with the stuff toy

Natsume kept on walking until he reached a dead end wall

"what? did i take the wrong turn?"

**Someone: **"don't worry you didn't"

Natsume turned around and saw...

"A 3-headed... goat?"

**Tsubasa: **"We're not a goat! We're a Chimera!"

**Student B: **"See? I told you we look like a goat!"

**Student G: **"Who cares if we look like a goat? It's ugly!"

--Student Boy & Girl kept arguing--

**Natsume: **"OI! HURRY IT UP WILL YA?!"

**Tsubasa: **"Oh right, we're sorry we almost forgot"

**All 3: **"Seperate the 3 of us within 1 min without touching us"

Natsume grabbed something from his pocket and tossed it to the girl, apparently the girl can't see what it was and asked the boy and he said

"It's just a mouse"

"Oh, it's just a mou-----AAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!" and she run to the opposite direction and seperated with the other 2

**Tsubasa: **"not bad. but how about the two if us? and by the way, you only have 30 seconds left to seperate us and get your princess" he said with a smirk on his face.

_**Natsume: **"tch! he got my shadow"_

When Natsume was thinking, he saw a shadow behind the wall behind Tsubasa and noticed something, he then made a wheel of fire around Tsubasa and the Student B

**Tsubasa: **"Oh no! The shadow!"

Natsume ran between them and said

"It's over" and seperated them

He ran to the shadow behind the wall before but it was gone, he heard some footsteps running to the other way and ran to it

**Announcer: **"Customer # 318, you only have 15 seconds left to go out with your princess"

15..

The person still isn't stopping running but Natsume figured that it was the so-called princess since the person had a long hair

14..

13..

12..

11..

Natsume got closer to the person and jumped and got the girl's arm and saw

"Natsume! Let go of me!"

10..

"Why should I? You're Yuna in this class?!" Natsume questioned as he saw her outfit has changed from before and turned red but hid it

She was dressed like Yuna ((the gunner look from FFx-2))

9..

8..

"Tch! I don't hav time!"

"Too bad Natsume! The goal is just over there, and I won't let you pull me so easily too!"

7..

_"really? well then"_

"wha-? Natsume what are you doing?!"

6..

"Let go of me! Let go!"

5..

4..

3..

2..

1..

"aaaah!!"

Natsume got out with everyone suprised at the present situation of the two...

**Ruka: **"why are you carrying Sakura-san?" shuddered by Ruka

**Tsubasa:** "In Bridal style too!" commented Tsubasa

Natsume and Mikan looked at each other and thought

_**Natsume: **"she looks really cute"_

_**Mikan: **"natsume, actually looks handsome"_

Click! Click! Click!

_**Both: **"what the?! that's not true! I can't think that!" _

They then both shook their thoughts and looked away with a tint of red in their faces

Click!

**Mikan! **"what the hell is that light?!"

She then suddenly saw Hotaru and jumped off Natsume's arms

"Hotaaaaruuuuu!"

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Don't touch me with a tomato face!"

"oouchhh! Hotaru, you meanie! Besides I don't have a tomato face!"

"Oh, yes you did. Here look"

as she took out pictures of Natsume carrying Mikan and looking at each others eyes

and pictures of Mikan and Natsume looking away with their faces all red

"WHAT THE HECK!!!!"

"OI! Shadow Idiot! where's the prize?"

**Tsubasa: **"Oh right! The prize!"

**Misaki: **"Here are the rings"

**Natsume: **"rings?"

**Misaki: **"yes! you see each ring corresponds to one of the students in the S.A. class and there are two rings, so that in any cases your servant won't run away from you"

**Natsume: **"hn. oi! Koko! read him!"

**Tsubasa: **"what?! no! that's not fair! what a dirt trick!"

**Koko: **"I got it!"

_**Tsubasa: **"good!"_

Natsume seperated the two rings and appeared the name...

Sakura Mikan

"WHAT?! no!! no! my life! my dignity! my soul!"

**Koko: **"well, that was the ring I saw in his mind, I didn't see that it was Mikan's ring, Gomenasai!"

_**Misaki & Tsubasa: **"It went exactly as planned, the ring will do the trick!"_

**END OF CHAPTER**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Well... how was the chapter minna-san?.. All the mysteries are now gathered and soon The chapter of Answers will be here!  
Oh Yeah! Thank you for reading up to the end! I will keep my promise and end this story! so, please continue to read!

Arigatou na, Minna-san!  
Twinkle Akihiko


End file.
